


A Lesson in Tightropes

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay Bar, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night when Draco's had a few too many drinks and far too little sex, Ron Weasley has the audacity to show up pretending he's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Tightropes

**Author's Note:**

> My June 2012 Daily Deviant entry. The title is from a Rufus Wainwright song.

"Another," Draco demanded, setting the empty glass on the counter top.

"Last drink I comp for you tonight," Blaise advised. His gaze roamed over Draco's head to observe the crowd mingling on the dance floor beyond them. 

Draco goggled at him. "You eat at the Manor at least twice a week! Least you can do is hand over a few drinks now and again at this ridiculous place." He gestured at the crowds of thronging men, the complicated flashing multi-coloured lights, and the pulsing music that shook the building's foundations. 

Blaise rolled his eyes before turning to mix the fresh drink. "If you think it's so very ridiculous at Wands Crossing, you needn't visit so often," he called over his shoulder. 

"I barely come round here," Draco grumbled to himself. 

"Besides," Blaise continued a few moments later as he set he drink in front of Draco, "I can't keeping giving you the drinks _gratis_ , because when I do everyone here thinks we're fucking, and my tips go way, way down."

"Oh, for the -- you're not even queer!" Draco half-shouted over the music.

Blaise laughed. "It works out better that way, of course. To think I assumed I'd have to lie about it when I got the job!"

"There's nothing more I hate than straight boys pretending they'll consider turning gay," Draco retorted. 

Blaise went on as if Draco hadn't said a thing. "All the blokes think you're fascinating because you're not available, you see. And if they were the first in your pants, well! You can't imagine how often men here try to pull me, and the offers I've gotten to travel to Spain and Greece, not to mention all the gifts. Really, Draco, you ought to try it! I don't expect you could do any worse than you already are, eh? Except you'd have to pretend to be straight _first_ , I reckon, and really, would anyone in their right mind believe --" 

Draco sighed and tuned him out. He turned slightly on his perch to glance at tonight's offerings. Lots of pretty boys, including a few he recognized as those he'd spent a night or an hour or two with at some point. No one exciting enough to approach at the moment, that was for certain -- at least, not without much more drink in him. No one really excited him these days; as Blaise had said, he couldn't be doing much worse than he was at the moment.

As he watched, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of ginger at the other end of the room. He shifted to see a man and his companion slip into the private area at the back of the club, and stared for a moment after the departing couple.

He faced Blaise again, snorting. "Perhaps you're right about the drinks," he conceded as he pulled his closer. "At least, I know I've had one too many when I think I've spotted Ron Weasley lurking about a place like this!" He laughed and took a sip. 

"Ron Weasley? He stops by at least once a week," Blaise noted. 

Draco choked.

Immediately another patron hailed Blaise and he swaggered over to flirt and take his order. 

When he finally returned, Draco had to grip the edge of the countertop hard so he wouldn't reach across it and throttle him. "You must be joking! Ron Weasley is as straight as a hornbeam wand!"

"He's not," Blaise said confidentially, leaning in close to speak to Draco (though he first winked at man at the end of the counter). "I've seen Weasley with plenty of boys grinding against him on the dance floor, and a few times headed off to the back room with different men." He grinned at Draco's scowl and said, "Seems a popular bloke. Whatever wand he's got, it must be a nice stiff one, don't you think?"

Draco open and shut his mouth several times while Blaise poured a few other drinks for clamoring club-goers and smiled suggestively at a man who whispered something in his ear while stroking his arm. 

"He's not. He's not!" Draco burst out when Blaise sauntered back. "I'd have known!"

Blaise barely raised his shoulders and pouted his lips in the Gallic shrug he'd perfected as a boy summering in France.

"What happened to him panting after Granger? And all that slobbering on Lilac Brown?"

"Lavender Brown," Blaise put in. His expression turned thoughtful. "Wonder what she's doing these days? Always seemed up for a good time, that one."

"I don't care what some stupid slag from school is doing -- Ron Weasley is _not_ queer. I don't know what his little game is, but I'm going to tell him I'm on to it!"

Before Blaise could object, Draco bolted the last of his drink and headed for the back area. First Blaise flirting with customers as though he might become available for the right man and now Ron Weasley strutting around Wands Crossing as though he were actually gay! Why, it was no wonder Draco couldn't find anyone among the club goers -- all of the idiotic straight boys with their tricks and lies were the ones taking up the attention of any desirable men!

He had to compose himself slightly to slip into the curtained-off area -- it wouldn't do to go charging back there like he was leading an Auror raid on the club or something -- and edged along the dark walls until he saw what he looked for. 

Draco sneered as he stalked closer. He didn't know precisely what he would say -- any specific accusations he would hurl at Ron would surely come to him, though now his mind swam in an angry haze of vodka and exotic juices -- but he damned well was going to say his piece. 

As Ron fisted his large hand in the sandy hair of the other wizard and yanked his head back for a fierce kiss, Draco's steps faltered. He stopped entirely when he saw that Ron's right hand gripped and stroked the other man's neck, sliding down to the middle of his chest and back up again. 

"Oh my god," Draco whispered as Ron turned his slighter partner and slammed him to the wall before again kissing him hungrily. The other wizard moved sinuously against Ron with a breathy moan, obviously enjoying the rough attentions. Draco felt his own fingers at his lips, and when a second had passed, absently realized he'd begun to stroke his own throat.

"I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't help but notice you when you walked in," a man at Draco's side began in a low charming voice.

"Fuck off," Draco snarled, barely moving his gaze from the scene before him. 

At the sound of Draco's raised voice, Ron and his partner glanced back. 

"Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously. 

And all of it -- Ron standing there with those broad shoulders and cornflower-blue eyes, the small furrow of confusion softening his strong freckled brow, the way his stupid Muggle t-shirt accentuated the sinews and muscles of his scarred arms, and finally that damned other wizard hanging on to Ron's arm with a sullen look -- it filled Draco with a fury he hadn't experienced in years. 

"How dare you -- you --" Draco sputtered.

The next thing he knew, he'd rushed at Ron, the indignant protests of that other wizard barely registering in his mind. He didn't fully realize he'd begun to beat his fists against Ron's chest until Ron caught and stopped him, holding his wrists above his head against the wall with his strong hands, effectively pinning him.

"But we were just --" the wizard Ron had been kissing a moment ago objected.

"Fucking hell, Malfoy," Ron swore, his expression stormy. His eyes darted over Draco's face in quick assessment. 

When they kissed, Draco surged forward to meet Ron's lips, though he couldn't move very far considering Ron still held his hands fast to the wall. Even as Draco squirmed and tried to yank his hands back down, Ron kept them restrained.

The irritation and then anger that had worked so quickly through Draco's system earlier now thrummed in his blood as excitement and need; a kind of wild abandonment overtook him. He pressed as hard as he could against the fit body crowding him against the wall -- if Ron hadn't been larger and stronger, they might have toppled in the other direction. But as it was, Ron's body leaned heavy and hot against Draco's, and his fingers tightened around Draco's wrists in a hold that bordered on punishing. Draco's answering whimper sounded even to his own ears rather grateful. 

They pushed and clutched, and Ron's muscular thigh worked between his legs. Draco gasped but soon winced, because he'd thrown his head back at the feel of Ron's thick cock hard against his stomach, and banged his head against the wall in the process. But he soon recovered when Ron bit his way down Draco's neck and hefted him slightly against the wall until his legs had to wrap around Ron's hips for support.

Ron only had to keep one hand around Draco's wrists; the other, he pressed his palm flat against the wall, giving him counterpart to move against Draco.

"Oh fuck," Draco gasped, bucking in Ron's hold. He shuddered, biting his lip through the tremors.

Ron let slip his wrists, and Draco wove his slightly numb fingers in Ron's hair, bringing their mouths together once more. 

As soon as Draco caught his breath, he asked, "Why haven't I seen you here before? And since when are you queer, anyway?" He'd meant it to sound accusatory; instead, his words came out languid and satisfied.

Ron eased him down until his feet were back on the ground before grasping his chin and brushing his thumb over Draco's lower lip. His eyes searched Draco's face before he moved his mouth over Draco's, slow and soft like he'd mouthed a secret against his lips. 

"You know, when you ask a person back here with you, you don't just -- move on to someone else straight away," someone complained nearby. 

The words were like a fly's buzzing to Draco's ears, but he did catch the reply. "It's no use, trying to get their attention. Come on, love, your drinks are on the house tonight," Blaise's amused voice answered. 

"Now, what are we going to do about this?" Ron murmured in his ear, leaning forward so Draco could feel the tantalizing press of his stiff prick.

"You're coming to my place," Draco announced. "What?" he snapped when Ron looked at him, surprised. "If you think I'm going to get on my knees in a place like _this_ , you're mental." 

And that was apparently all it took to make Ron Weasley rush them both through the club and out to the back alley where they could Apparate away.


End file.
